


LETTUCE X SPORK FUN TIME PART TWO

by vviimmv



Series: lettuce x spork [2]
Category: Inanimate Objects - Fandom
Genre: Again, Minor Character Death, Other, im sorry, this should be less cursed though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vviimmv/pseuds/vviimmv
Summary: this is very loosely based on the song demolition lovers by my chemical romance
Relationships: lettuce/spork
Series: lettuce x spork [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773733
Kudos: 3





	LETTUCE X SPORK FUN TIME PART TWO

**Author's Note:**

> this is very loosely based on the song demolition lovers by my chemical romance

A few weeks had passed since the spork had been forced to kill the lettuce and by now the human wasn't using the spork anymore. It just laid in the drawer among all the other sporks until finally, its consciousness faded away completely.  
About two and a half decades later, the two had been reunited and were running from the cruel human that, even now, insisted on making their lives miserable. They had taken the former lettuce’s car and escaped into the desert, but the human was persistent, so they’d had no choice but to hide in an abandoned gas station and wait for either their second demise or the human’s departure. The only other option they had was to kill the human themselves, but they had nothing to do it with, so they continued to hide. The human was getting closer, so the former spork decided to give its lover one final kiss before stepping out where the human could see it. The former lettuce hesitated for a second before it walked out too. Now they were both within the human’s range, but strangely, they didn’t do anything, they just stared. The human appeared terrified of them, which confused the former inanimate object and former vegetable, so they asked them about it. ‘Y-you two’, the human said, clearly terrified, ‘have been haunting me. For the past two decades. A-and now, now you just, you just show up, moving into the house next to mine. Are-are you doing this on purpose? What did I ever do to you to?’   
The former spork and lettuce were perplexed, as they had no idea as to what the human was talking about. Suddenly they dropped to the ground as the lovers watched in stunned silence. The human appeared to have simply died, perhaps from fear. The couple decided to leave and so they drove off to a small town far away, where they lived happily for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> to everyone who was promised fluff: i'm sorry


End file.
